Looking For You
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Ross has gone to New Orleans for a Dinosaur thing. The Gang fear for his safety when they hear about Hurricane Katrina. Includes R&R and of course C&M. Chapter 7 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**This fic is dedicated to all those affected by the devastation of Hurricane Katrina my heart goes out to them all and they are in my prayers. **

This fic takes place in the present Ross and Rachel are newlyweds and are still living in Ross's apartment. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey is doing well on his new show Deep Powder and is dating Alex.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler he's so funny and sexy!

Title: Looking For You

Rated PG-13

Summery: Ross is in New Orleans and the gang fears for his safely when they hear about Hurricane Katrina.

Chapter 1: Finding Out

Rachel wandered into the kitchen in the Bing home where her sister in law was busy preparing dinner. "Hey Mon" Monica turned and smiled "Hey sis" she grinned. Rachel smiled she still couldn't believe she was married to Ross. They'd gotten married 4 months ago on their first anniversary he surprised her was a small beautiful wedding only Ross's parents, her parents and sisters, and the gang which had two new members Phoebe's husband Mike and Joey's girlfriend Alex were there. It had been the best day of her life.

"Hello earth to Rachel" Monica waved her hand in front of her face breaking her from her daydream. "Oh sorry" she blushed "Let me guess you were thinking about my brother" Monica asked "How'd you know" she asked "that dreamy look you had gave you away" she said "Oh, sorry" Rachel blushed "Don't be I think its great you two finally got married" She nodded "Yeah we're still newlyweds and he goes and leaves to see some stupid dinosaur thing in New Orleans' she sighed.

"Well you knew about my brother's obsession with dinosaurs before you married him" Monica teased "Oh ha ha" she rolled her eyes "How'd you get through it Mon" she asked "Through what?" Monica asked "Being apart from Chandler when he was in Tulsa" she replied, "It wasn't easy but Chandler was away for weeks at least Ross will be back in a couple days" she told her. "That's true and at least I have you and Chandler thanks again for letting Emma and me hang out here"

Monica smiled "Hey it's the least I could do for my sister" she hugged her. Just then crying could be heard from the living room. "I'll go" Rachel said "Emma's probably stealing her cousins toys again" she chuckled leaving the kitchen and walking into the living room to find Emma holding Jack's toy car above her head while he cried for it. "Emma Green Geller what have I told you about taking your cousin's..." her voice trailed off as she glanced at the TV behind her daughter. Hurricane Katrina hits New Orleans was across the screen in big bold letters a reporter was on the screen talking about the devastation the storm was causing and images of strong winds and water destroying everything in its path.

The kids' fight over a toy truck had been forgotten as Rachel stared at the TV. Monica came in when she still heard Jack crying, "Rach I thought you..." her voice trailed off when she saw the images on TV and Rachel beginning to cry. "Oh my God" she whispered tears filling her own eyes as she too forgot about the kids and the dinner cooking in the kitchen. Monica put her arms around her sister in law. They stood there like that staring at the TV neither of them knowing what to do or think. Both of them worried about the same person one was his new wife the other his little sister. Jack stopped crying he, his sister and cousin watched their mommies wondering what was going on they were too little to understand what might be happening to their uncle and daddy.

Chapter 2: What Happened…Chandler comes home and learns of the Hurricane…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Okay I know I have at least 3 fics I need to be working on instead of starting a new one but I've had such writer's block I thought maybe a new fic would inspire me. This idea just came to me its mainly about R& R but C&M, P&M, and J&A are in it. I promise I'm going to try and update Through All and When Tragedy Strikes soon. In the mean time please enjoy my new fic and please pray for the victims and survivors of Hurricane Katrina and donate to the relief efforts if you can.


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened

**This fic is dedicated to all those affected by the devastation of Hurricane Katrina my heart goes out to them all and they are in my prayers. **

This fic takes place in the present Ross and Rachel are newlyweds and are still living in Ross's apartment. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey is doing well on his new show Deep Powder and is dating Alex.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler he's so funny and sexy!

Title: Looking For You

Rated PG-13

Summery: Ross is in New Orleans and the gang fears for his safely when they hear about Hurricane Katrina.

Chapter 2: What Happened

Chandler whistled happily as he headed up the stairs of his front porch. He got out his keys and let himself in the door. "Honey, I'm home" he called as he walked in and set his briefcase down. He got worried when he didn't receive a response. "Mon" he called as he made his way to the living room. Monica and Rachel stood in the middle of the room holding on to each other as they stared at the TV. "Mon, Rach what's going on?" he asked.

Monica broke away from Rachel to face her husband "Hurr…hurricane, Ross" was all she was able to say before she broke down in sobs. Chandler wrapped his arms around her "What are you talking about" he asked trying to calm her down. He then noticed the TV over her shoulder. What she was talking about was now clear to him as he watched the continuing coverage of Hurricane Katrina and the devastation it was causing to New Orleans. He glanced at Rachel watching the screen sobbing softly. He reached out and took his sister in law's hand "It'll be okay Rach we'll find him" he promised.

"Ho…how Chandler" she sobbed "There's no electricity or phone lines there…there's nothing" she cried "I know" he said softly "They're evacuating people I...I'm sure they'll have some way for people find their families" he tried to assure her and himself. "Wh…what if he's trapped somewhere Chandler wh…what if they don't find him" Both Rachel and Monica looked at him waiting for an answer "I…I don't know" he whispered "But I do know Ross is a fighter he won't give up he...he has you, Ben, Emma, Mon he has to much to fight for"

Chandler's words brought Rachel a little comfort but she was still worried sick. Worried she'd never get to see, hear or feel the man she loved, her husband, and the father of her child again. She let go of Chandler's hand and picked up Emma. She cuddled the little girl tightly in her arms and thought about Ross. She couldn't lose him, not now, not when they had their whole future ahead of them.

Monica watched her sister in law. A part of her felt guilty for being relived that her own husband was safe and sound holding her close while her brother, Rachel's husband was stuck in a city being destroyed by a hurricane. "We…we have to find him Chandler, we have to find Ross" she whispered "We will honey, will" he promised hugging her tight as he glanced at Rachel and the TV behind her hoping that was a promise he could keep.

Chapter 3: Searching….Will Ross be found? Will he be okay? …Coming Soon

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter it will get better I promise! Joey and Phoebe may be in the next chapter. Please read and review thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Searching

**This fic is dedicated to all those affected by the devastation of Hurricane Katrina my heart goes out to them all and they are in my prayers. **

This fic takes place in the present Ross and Rachel are newlyweds and are still living in Ross's apartment. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey is doing well on his new show Deep Powder and is dating Alex.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler he's so funny and sexy!

Title: Looking For You

Rated PG-13

Summery: Ross is in New Orleans and the gang fears for his safely when they hear about Hurricane Katrina.

Chapter 3: Searching

Chandler sighed as he looked at the computer screen. It was 3 am he'd finally gotten Rachel and Monica to sleep. They'd both cried for hours, both worried sick about Ross. He had to admit he was worried too. He'd been on the computer since midnight and still hadn't found out anything about Ross. He checked and rechecked the evacuee list for the Superdome and Jefferson Parish with no luck. He heard on the news that evacuees were being taken to other states such as Texas where they'd be sheltered in the Astrodome. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around in his chair expecting to see Monica but Rachel stood there her eyes red and puffy from crying. "What are you doing up" he asked "I…I couldn't sleep" she whispered "Every time I closed my eyes I…I saw Ross, he…he" she stopped as tears filled her eyes again. "Hey it's going to be okay" Chandler whispered standing up hugging her. She looked over his shoulder at the computer. Evacuee information was on the screen "Yo…you were trying to find Ross" she whispered

"Yeah" he said softly "Ha…have you found anything" she asked "No" he answered "Oh" she frowned tears filling her eyes "I might not have found anything yet Rach but that doesn't mean I won't" he tried to assure her as well as himself. "Wh…why are you doing this Chandler" she asked "Doing what?" he questioned "Staying up all hours of the night trying to find Ross" she said "Because he's your husband, Ben and Emma's dad, Jack and Erica's uncle Monica's brother" he stopped for a minute before adding "He's my brother" he looked at Rachel "Without Ross I wouldn't be this happy I…I wouldn't have Monica it was him who introduced us and it was his wedding where we got together."

Monica had been standing in the doorway quietly listening tears running down her cheeks she'd never realized how much she owed to her big brother. She wouldn't have happiness or her family if it hadn't been for him. "Find him," she whispered "Find my brother" she whispered. Both Rachel and Chandler turned to see Monica standing there. "Baby what are you doing up" Chandler asked "I…reached for you an...and you weren't there I…I got up to look for you" she explained. "We have to find Ross, Chandler, " she whispered "I…I need to thank him" she said. "He brought you in to my life" she began to cry softly. He pulled his wife into his arms holding her tight. "Shh its okay honey we'll find him," he said "Do you promise" she whimpered. "Do you Chandler" Rachel began to cry softly too.

Chandler pulled Rachel to him, too. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make a promise he didn't know if he'd be able to keep. He hoped they'd find Ross that he was somewhere safe but until they knew for sure he wouldn't make any promises.

Chapter 4: Trying To Reach Home And Helping Others. …Ross is stuck in New Orleans and trying to reach home and helps some others along the way…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3. I hope you like it. Ross will be in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Enjoy and please review again. Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: Trying To Reach Home And Help

**This fic is dedicated to all those affected by the devastation of Hurricane Katrina my heart goes out to them all and they are in my prayers. **

This fic takes place in the present Ross and Rachel are newlyweds and are still living in Ross's apartment. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey is doing well on his new show Deep Powder and is dating Alex.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler he's so funny and sexy!

Title: Looking For You

Rated PG-13

Summery: Ross is in New Orleans and the gang fears for his safely when they hear about Hurricane Katrina.

Chapter 4: Trying To Reach Home And Helping Others

Ross sighed as he waded through waist deep water. The hurricane had hit so fast and being from New York he'd never experienced anything like this before. He looked around so many homes had been flooded and destroyed, family photos,childrens teddy bears, clothes, dvds and so much more floated in the water around him. In the distance he saw a family with two small children trapped on the roof of their house. The mother held a sign Help us written in bright pink marker. Ross was going to keep walking but he then thought of his own family his new wife Rachel and his two kids Ben and Emma. If his family had been trapped he'd want someone to help them.

Scanning his surrounding he noticed an abandoned boat near by. He walked through the water until he reached it he slowly pushed as close as he could to the house. "Hand me thekidsthen I'll help you climb down" he shouted up to her. Tears filled the gratefull mother's eyes as she carefully handed the kind stranger her children. Ross made sure they were both safe in theboth before helping the mother. "Slide down the roof I'll catch you" he promised holding out his arms. She hesitated at first but did as she was told sliding right into his arms. "Thank you so much sir" she cried once she was safe in the boat beside her children.

"You're welcome and its Ross" he smiled "I'm Jamie and these are my kids Ryan and Rachel" she told him. Ross smiled "Rachel huh that's very pretty I love that name" he told the little girl thinking about his wife. "Thank you" the girl whispered shyly.Ross continued to push the boat through the water having no idea where he was going. "So you're married huh" Jamie asked seeing his wedding band. "Yeah newlywed actually" he nodded

"Where's your wife sh..she wasn't a casualty of the hurricane" she wondered "No, no she's back home in New York I..I was here for busniess" he explained "Oh" she nodded "She must be worried sick about you" He nodded "Yeah I..." he trailed off when he spotted an elderly couple holding each other trying to keep warm in the cold water "Come on in we have plenty of room on the boat" he offered his hand "What a sweet young man you are" the old woman commented as he helped her and her husband in the boat. "I'm Claire and this is my husband Hank" the woman said "I'm Ross" he smiled

They conntiued to travel the sun was setting withoutany electricity the city was growing dark and the weather was cooling Ross found a place to park the boat so they could alll get some sleep he was about to get in the boat when he heard soft crying he found a little boy all alone holding onto a small puppy. "I..I can't find my mommy and daddy" he whimpered looking up at him. "Don't worry we'll find them in the morning" he told the little boy picking him up carrying him to the boat he got in the boat himself and curled in one corner

Ross took out a picture that was water logged but he didn't care.The gang along with Mike, Alex and the kids smiled back at him. "I love you" he whispered kissing Rachel's face softly. Sighing softly he looked up at the dark sky filled with stars hoping he'd get home, hoping he'd get to see his family again.

Chapter 5: You've Got To Have Hope...In NewYork the gang continues to search for Ross...coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I got a request to update this fic from one of my favorite authors thats' you Mel! So anyway here it is I hope you all like it more to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5: You've Got To Have Hope

**This fic is dedicated to all those affected by the devastation of Hurricane Katrina my heart goes out to them all and they are in my prayers. **

This fic takes place in the present Ross and Rachel are newlyweds and are still living in Ross's apartment. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey is doing well on his new show Deep Powder and is dating Alex.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler he's so funny and sexy!

Title: Looking For You

Rated PG-13

Summery: Ross is in New Orleans and the gang fears for his safely when they hear about Hurricane Katrina.

Chapter 5: You've Got To Have Hope

It had been a few days since the hurricane hit New Orleans there was still no word on Ross. Rachel was a mess she wasn't sleeping or eating and hadn't been to work all she did was sit in front of the tv wrapped in a blanket with Ross's 'I 'heart' dinosaurs t-shirt in her hand. "Rach" Monica said softly "I made chicken noodle soup its homemade not that crap in a can" she said holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a can of soda. "I..I'm not hungry" she whispered "Honey you need to eat something" Monica insisted "No what I need is Ross, you know your brother" she started to cry again for what felt like the millonth time.

Monica set the tray down on the table as she sat down beside her "I know sweetie" she whispered "He'll be home soon and you wouldn't want him to come home and find you've made yourself sick" Rachel pulled away 'Stop it!" she cried "Just stop it!" she said "Stop what" Monica asked confused "Stop pretending Ross will be home and stop bringing me food!" she knocked the tray off the table causing the bowl to crash to the floor in pieces.

Chandler came in when he heard the crash. Chicken soup and shattered china laidon the floor, Rachel had fallen to her knees sobbing and Monica was tryng to comfort her as tears filled her own eyes. "Guys what happened" he asked "Rach got upset about Ross sh..she thinks he..he's not coming home" Monica told him. He walked over to the girls kneeling down beside them "Rach" he said softly "You know that's not true" She looekd at him "It..it is true Chandler if he was okay we..we would have heard from him by now" she cried "Well maybe he's stranded somewhere and can't call us you've seen how badly the city was damaged the don't even have electricity" he said

"Th..that's even worse people ar...are dying becasue help can..can't reach them" Rachel cried "In..in the paper there was a picture of a..a body covered in a sh..sheet with RIP written on it" she sobbed "I know" he nodedd having seen the picture too. "But this is Ross he's smart he actually studied in college" he tried to joke "He'll survive especially knowing he has you wating for him here" he tried to assure her. "Wh..what if he doesn't Chandler wh..what will I do ho..how will I rasie Emma alone" she cried

"You'll never be alone Rach you have Mon, Pheebs, Joey and I" he told her hugging her hoping it would bring her some comfort. "Th..thanks Chandler th..that means alot bu..but I want Ross, I want him to be here with me" she whimpered "I know" he said softly "I'm sure he wants to be here with you too" he added. Rachel pulled away from Chandler and looked at Monica "Mon I..I'm so sorry I got so upest broke your bowl and got soup al..all over your floor" she whispered

"It..its okay Rach I..I understand I..I'd probably feel the same way if it were Chandler but I..I'm worried to Ross is my brother I want him home too" she started crying too as she hugged her. Chandlerput his arms around his wife and sister in law hugging them "We can't give up, we need to have hope, we have to believe Ross will come out of this alright, that he'll be back home with us in no time" Monica and Rachel knew he was right they couldn't give up, they couldn't stop believing in Ross, believing he'd be okay, that he'd be home with them real soon.

Chapter 6: A Message From New Orleans...Is it bad news or good news? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children I'm been in such a writing mood! So here's another update! Mel I know you love this fic! I hope you like this chapter. I know you'll love the Lobster lovin that will becoming! Enjoy everybody and please review! Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6: A Message From New Orleans

**This fic is dedicated to all those affected by the devastation of Hurricane Katrina my heart goes out to them all and they are in my prayers. **

This fic takes place in the present Ross and Rachel are newlyweds and are still living in Ross's apartment. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey is doing well on his new show Deep Powder and is dating Alex.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler he's so funny and sexy!

Title: Looking For You

Rated PG-13

Summery: Ross is in New Orleans and the gang fears for his safely when they hear about Hurricane Katrina

Chapter 6: A Message From New Orleans

Ross sighed as he pulled the small boat containing the mother and her two children, the eldrley couple and the little boy and his puppy. It had been three days since Hurricane Katrina hit New Orleans and things seemed to be getting worse instead of better.There was no electricity so the city wasdark at night. The water was high and filled with debris, sewer waste and decaying bodies it wasn't healthy to be in the water but Ross refused to give up. When he felt like giving up he thought about his wife, kids, sister, brother in law, niece and nephew, and friends. They were his reason to go on.

"You look tired Ross why don't you let one of us pull the boat awhile so you can rest" Jamie suggested "No that's okay" he replied "Are you sure I may be a woman but I'm freakishly strong" she chuckled. Ross frowned she sounded just like Monica.He missed is family he needed to get home. "Are you okay" she asked seeing his frown "Yeah what you said it..it made me think of my sister she's freakishly strong too" he sighed sadly "Her name is Monica she's a chef, she married my bestfriend since college his name is Chandler they have one year old twins Jack and Erica" he continued

"Aww one is such a cute age" Jamie smiled "Yeah I remember when my kids were one they grow so fast" Ross nodded "How old are your kids" she asked "Ben is amost 11 and Emma is almost 3" he said thinking about his children. "Don't worry Ross you'll get home to them" Jamie promised. Ross hoped she wasright that he would make it home to them "Hey wantto see a picture its kinda water logged" he pulled out the picture he looked at a million times over the last three days. "That's my wife Rachel , my kids Ben and Emma. Thats my sister, her husband Chandler and their kids Jack and Erica. That's my friend Phoebe and her husband Mike and that's my friend Joey and his girlfriend Alex"

Jamie smiled "You all look so happy" she looked at Joey "Oh my God that's not Joey Tribbiani is it" she squealed "Yeah it is" he nodded"Wow you know the star of Deep Powder! That's so cool!" Ross was about to reply when he heard something. A rescue boat was headed righ for him. He looked down at the picture smiling as he tucked it back in his pocket. "Lets get you folks aboard a sholider hopped out of the boat. Ross insisted that everyone got aboard first then he climbed aboard.

Monica was in the kitchen doing the dishes when the phone rang she dried her hands and picked it up "Hello" she answered "Oh my God" tears filled her eyes "Ross" she said "Are you okay" she asked "Where are you? when are you coming home" she asked "She's fine she was misrable without you" she nodded "Okay I won't but can I at least tell Chandler " she laughed "Okay I promise see you soon, love you too" she hung up

"Can you tell me what" Chandler asked hearing the last part of the conversation. "You can't tell Rachel but that was Ross" she said "What! Is he okay and why can't we tell Rachel" he questioned "He's fine he's still in New Orleans but he'll be coming home soon and he wants to surprise her that's why" she told him. "I'm so glad he's okay Chandler" she hugged her husband "So am I" he agreed.

Rachel in the doorway watching them crying softly .She knew she shouldn't be jealous of Monica because her husband was safe holding her in his arms but she was. "I wish Ross was here holding me like that"she whispered to herself. What she didn't know was her wish was about to come true.

Chapter 7: Reuntied...The Lobsters are reuntied!...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Mel you'll like the next chapter! I has Lobster lovin! It'll be coming soon:)


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

**This fic is dedicated to all those affected by the devastation of Hurricane Katrina my heart goes out to them all and they are in my prayers. **

This fic takes place in the present Ross and Rachel are newlyweds and are still living in Ross's apartment. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey is doing well on his new show Deep Powder and is dating Alex.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane I wish I owned Chandler he's so funny and sexy!

Title: Looking For You

Rated PG-13

Summery: Ross is in New Orleans and the gang fears for his safely when they hear about Hurricane Katrina.

Chapter 7: Reunited

Monica was rushing around the kitchen preparing a very special meal. "So we're just giving your brother and Rachel our house for the whole night to have sex where ever they want" Chandler asked her cringing at the thought. "Chandler! They won't have sex where ever they want" she rolled her eyes "and yes we're letting them use the house tonight Ross wants it to be special they haven't seen each other in a week and you know how upset Rach was the whole time" she told him "What about us Mon where are we gonna have sex tonight" he asked pretending to pout as he wrapped his arms around her from behind kissing her neck gently.

"Well there won't be any sex tonight if you don't let me finish cooking" she replied "Aww come on you know you like it when I kiss your neck" Chandler grinned kissing her neck again as he ran her hands up and down her sides. She closed her eyes moaning softly when he did but then pulled away to face him "Save it for tonight Mr. Big" she winked "Why what's happening tonight" he asked "Well since my mom and dad are keeping Emma and the twins tonight I booked us the honeymoon suite at the Plaza it has a king size bed, a Jacuzzi and a terrace" she grinned "Ooh a terrace does that mean we can have" he started to ask "Oh yeah" she replied seductively with a nod. "Yippee!" he grinned starting to do his dance. Monica just smiled and tolled her eyes that was her Chandler.

Later that night Rachel walked in to the living room finding Chandler lighting candles she sighed sadly "What's the matter" he asked "You're planning a romantic evening for you and Mon aren't you" she said "Oh uh….yeah" he agreed not wanting to spoil anything for her. "I wish Ross was here to do romantic things like this for me" she looked at the candles spread around the room flickering gently "He's not coming home is he" she whispered "Of course he is" he claimed hiding a small smile "But it's been a week Chandler wouldn't e have heard something by now" she frowned

Chandler hated not being able to tell her the truth that Ross was okay and coming home but he didn't want to wreak everything his brother in law had been planning. "Look Rach I know this has been really hard on you but I know things are going to get better I don't know if its from being friends with Phoebe too long" he joked "But I have a really strong feeling he's okay and that he'll be home real soon" he told her She laughed slightly "I hope you're right Chandler I know I've been a pain this past week but thanks ….so much…for being there for me…for putting up with me" she said softly "You haven't been a pain Rach and you're like a little sister to me I'd never not be there for you" he hugged her "Does Mon have any idea how lucky she is" she hugged him back "No I'm the lucky one" he smiled. Rachel smiled a little "Well I'll let you get back to planning your night with Mon" Chandler smiled as he watched her leave knowing she'd love what was to come.

Monica and Chandler had snuck out of the house with out Rachel knowing. Monica had thrown her arms around her brother hugging him tight when she saw him standing there in a navel uniform. "I'm so glad you're okay Ross we were all so scared" she told him "I know but its okay now sis I'm home" he smiled hugging her back. He looked at hid brother in law "Thanks for looking after Rach and Emma for me man" he hugged him "You don't have to thank me they're family and Rach will love the uniform maybe I should wear one for Mon" Chandler said "You want to wear a uniform for me make it a fireman's uniform baby" Monica grinned and winked as she kissed him "Oh eww too much information" Ross groaned. Monica laughed "Sorry big brother we're going, have fun tonight" she winked as she took Chandler's hand and left.

Ross slipped in the front door quietly. He smiled seeing the candles all lit up and a fire burning in the fireplace. He took a cd out placing it inside the cd player pressing play. Rachel came down the stairs when she heard the theme from An Officer and a Gentleman playing softy. "Chandler I'm just leaving" she said softly seeing someone in a navel uniform his back to her reminding her of her husband. "But I just got here and I've been at sea for a week I was hoping to share a romantic evening with my wife" he replied as he slowly turned around. "Ross!" Rachel exclaimed running down the rest of the stairs right into his arms hugging him tight "I thought I'd never see you again" she cried"Its okay baby" he whispered "Your navel officer is home now" he held her tight.

She pulled away enough to look at him "You know how much I love you in this uniform" she ran her hand along his chest before leaning in to kiss him. He kissed back as he scooped her up in his arms carrying her over to the pillows in front of the fireplace. He gently laid her down. She broke the kiss smiling up at him "I missed you so much I've been dreaming of this moment all week hoping it would happen" she whispered "I missed you too and I'm going to show you just how much" he leaned in kissing her passionately sliding his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back just as passionately. They kissed and touched hungrily taking their clothes off until they were both completely undressed. They never even got to the special meal Monica had mad for them. They kissed touched and made love in front of the fire all night both glad to be in each other's arms hoping they'd never have to be apart again.

Chapter 8: Epilogue?

Author's Note: Hello Children. I know it's been ages since I updated this fic and I don't know if anyone is still interested but my dear friend Mel had been bugging me to update and today I had the inspiration to write so here's the update! This could be the last chapter unless anyone would like to read an epilogue. Mel hun this is for you! Remember you are headed for greatness so don't give up!


End file.
